TearDrops on my Guitar
by Jewlee01
Summary: SasuSaku. There best friends. She loved him, he never knew. Now hes happy with someone else. SongFic, TearDrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or The Song - TearDrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

**x**

"Guess who I asked out!" my best friend said to me, like a child receiving candy. He looked like he was restraining himself from jumping up and down.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

My best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Friends since the age of seven, met when we were playing under the cherry blosson trees. The more we hung out, the more I knew I was falling in love with him. He never knew about my feelings and I didn't want to tell him and ruin our friendship.

_What I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I tilted my head and asked "Who" even though I knew who he was talking about.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Yakamana Ino, the strong head cheerleader. She was a goregous girl, deep baby blue eyes that you could get lost in, long shimmering blonde hair tied into a simple ponytail and the most fittest and amazing figure ever seen. She's so perfect. Unlike me, boring dull green eyes, ugly pink hair and my body is no where as amazing as Inos...

"Ino!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "She said Yes!" A painful expression was on my face for a second but then disappeared and a smile spread across my face.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Oh.. Congradulations!" I replied to him, I took his arms off my shoulders and began walking away. He gave me a questioning expression but I didn't look back and I began walking to my favourite spot..

Under The Cherry Blossom Trees.

I hadn't reliased, crystal drops were falling from my emerald eyes. I didn't see anyone else around the area, I fell on my knees and sobbed. I sat there sobbing most of the day, I heard giggling and lifted my head.

There.. I saw _him_ and Ino walking into the park, holding hands. They stopped under a cherry blossom tree - not noticing me - and started making out in _public._

I covered my mouth when a sob came out of my lips. I quickly got up from my spot and ran, I ran like the devil was after me. Fresh tears pouring out of my eyes, making my cheeks damp once again.

**x**

My eyes were slightly puffy from all the crying last night, I then heard someone call my name.

"Sakura!" someone was calling out to, I turned to see who it was but regretted it once I saw who it was.

My eyes started to water, I blinked them away before he could see them. He came up to me and gave me a big hug, I hesitated but put my arms around him too. My breath hitched when I felt him hug me tighter.

_Drew walks by me, Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky cause_

He suddenly let me go and spotted Ino, he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where she was. My backpack and guitar bobbing up and down while he dragged me along._  
_

I stood before Ino, staring into her deep blue eyes. I then noticed Ino's eyes were more beautiful up closer, I could feel my blood boil.

I was _jealous _of Ino, she had **everything,** while I nothing compared to her! I clenched my fist, my knuckles turning white. I closed my eyes and inhaled the air then exhaled, my emerald eyes then snapped open and I stompped off angrily. It wasn't **FAIR!**

I calmed down when I had entered a empty class, I walked into wanting peace and quiet. A place for me to reflect on what had just happened, I shouldn't of gotten angry like that.

I grabbed my guitar and started strumming it quietly, the shimmering pink instrument was a gift from Sasuke on my 16th birthday. I played a song that I could relate to in this situation.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drip.

Drip.

I had tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting the string instrument, I quickly wiped them away but new tears had come.

When I heard the bell ring, I stood up and made my way to class. I sat in back far away from anyone else, I wasn't concentrating in class but I waited, I wanted to tell Sasuke I was sorry for stompping away eariler.

**x**

Lunch had come, I went round looking for him. He was no where to be found.. Then I saw him.. he was walking to me.. and smiling! I gave him a big smile back and my emerald eyes lit up.. my gaze still locked on him.

Then he did something that made my heart stop. He walked right past me, like I wasn't even there! I turned around to see Ino smiling and waving at him, they hugged. He didn't even notice me!

My gaze wandered to the school's dirty floor, maybe our friendship was over? I walked away feeling heartbroken, it caused me pain everytime I saw them hold hands or kiss.

I walked towards the direction of the cherry blossom trees and sat there. I had no tears to shed, if he was happy then so was I.

I took off the gold locket that had a picture of me and Sasuke when were little kids. I stared hard and long at it, was our friendship really over?

I clenched the golden locket in my fist and dropped it on the ground and I left without a second glance at the necklace.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight  
_

I lay in my pink fluffy bed, staring at the ceiling. A song would calm me right now, I grabbed the guitar leaning on my bed. Strumming it lightly and I started singing..

_'Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I hear a light knock at the door, I sat there wondering if I should answer the door. The knocking got louder everytime, I decided that I would answer it.

"Sa-Sasuke" I stuttered and there he stood. My heartbeat quickened.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, not offering him to come in.

He stared at me for a long time before answering. "I came to give you this." He held out his hand..

There in his hand was my golden locket, that had the picture of me and him.

_He's the time taken up, But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

My gaze was on the shiny gold necklace, then I felt something dampening my cheeks. Oh Gawd, the tears were back, why now? I grabbed the necklace from him. "Thanks" I whispered to him.

"O-Oi, why are you crying?" he asked getting worried.

I wiped my tears and away "O-oh I th-thought I l-lost t-this." I lied.

A smile was then formed on his lips. "No worries! I found it!"

"Yup!" I said with tears coming out of my eyes still, dampening my cheeks.

He then sighed and looked at me. "Ino and I are really happy together! I'm glad I asked her out!" The crystal drops stopped, there was absolutely no more tears to shed. He was happy, so am I. His happiness is important to me, I was glad our friendship wasn't over.

I put on a smile and continue to nod, listening to his constant ramblings about him and Ino being happy together.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Now he'll never know how much his pink haired best friend loved him.

**x**

Well thats my 2nd one shot ! Yeah Sasukes a bit OOC.. eheh.

This was meant to be put up ages ago, but I was busy with school projects and stuff.

Well Hope you Enjoyed it !

Please Review.


End file.
